The Right and Wrong kind of love
by murtaghxblaiseyum
Summary: Murtagh moves in with his mother and brother,Family,Eragon falls in love with his brother,A diferent kind of family love. WARNINGS SLASH AND INCEST, if you dont like it dont read it:D
1. Living Together

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, If i did i wont be righting this in notepad!

* * *

The Right and Wrong kind of Love!!!

Era/Mur

Warning: Slash

* * *

Eragon woke up at his usual time on a Monday morning and started to get ready for college. His usual morning routine went without a hitch: shower, dress, breakfast, teeth, bus. Rinse and repeat. The usual.

The classes he attended were the same boring classes. The things he ate were ordinary. It was just another day for Eragon.

That was until he returned home.

Eragon opened the door to his house. "Mum, I'm home!." He groaned from exhaustion as he hung is coat and bag in the hallway, toed of his shoes, and made his way into the living room. But before he could take two steps into the room, something made he come to a jerking halt.

A young man stood in the living room, casually inspecting some pictures of Eragon and his mum. He looked slightly older then Eragon, maybe twenty one perhaps twenty two. He handsome face was framed with ebony black locks and penetrating Grey eyes that looks like molten sliver shined from under his brow. The man had a slim but well defined body which was dressed in black from head to toe: black skinny jeans, with two white studded belts, a pair of black All-Star Converse and a black muscle shirt that show off his well toned torso. A sliver fang dangled form his left ear lobe, glinting in the light.

Eragon had always known he was gay and he had to admit that this guy was as hot as magma. Hell, even straight guys had to admit this guy was hot! But who the hell was he?!

Eragon timidly cleared his throat and the man spun to face him.

"Excuse me, But who are you and what are you doing in my house?", he asked shyly.

The man grinned, showing off perfect white teeth, and stepped forward holding out his hand. "I'm Murtagh. You must be Eragon?"

Eragon shyly returned the handshake. "Yea, I'm Eragon. But how did you know my name?"

Before Murtagh could answer, Selena, Eragon's mother, came bustling into the room.

"Oh good, Eragon! I see you met Murtagh! He's going to be living with us from now on.", his mother said while beaming at the both of them.

"What!" He asked his mother in a shocked voice as his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Murtagh, is living with us!"

"No! I heard that but…why?", Eragon said, slightly frustrated.

Selena frowned and a shadow seemed to cover her face. "Do you remember me telling you about my previous marriage before I met your father?"

Eragon scratched his light brown head. "Ummm…I think so. It only lasted like four years right?"

Selena nodded. "Well during those four years, I had a son." She gestured to the man by her side. "And due to bad circumstances I had to leave him behind when I left and divorced Morzan. A couple weeks ago, I found Murtagh on the Internet and we got to talking. Then yesterday, Morzan was in a horrible accident and was killed. So, Murtagh is homeless. And I will NOT have my son homeless! So, your brother will live with us now. OK?" Selena stood with her hands on her hips and a stern expression on her face.

Eragon put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, fine."

Selena smiled. "Good."

"But which room is he staying in?", Eragon asked.

Selena put her finger to her lips in thought. "Well….well for right now he is going to have to share with you. Is that ok sweetie?"

Eragon shrugged. "Yeah whatever." He turned in Murtagh's direction but did not meet his eyes. "Come on I'll show you where it is.", he muttered and gestured for him to follow.

Murtagh nodded and followed Eragon up the stairs into a large bedroom. Three walls were a creamy beige color and one wall a chocolate brown. The carpet and all the furniture matched the color scheme (thanks to his mum.) His queen bed was pressed up against the wall on the far left hand side. A large desk complete with laptop, scanner, printer and numerous drawing pads in a neat pile was on the other side of the room.

"Well… here it is. I must admit it is normally a bit messy, but mum's been in I think." Eragon smiled weakly.

"Its nice.", replied Murtagh in his deep, husky voice as his grey eyes traveled around the room.

Eragon coughed awkwardly. "Thanks. I'll um set up the camp bed later for you. You can pop your clothes in this closet if you like." Eragon said while he opened a door that revealed a spacious walk in closet. "The other door is my en suite bathroom." He pointed to the opposite door.

Murtagh nodded. "Thanks"

Eragon bobbed his head in return. "No Problem."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Soo, Can i ask you a question?" Eragon started at Murtagh's deep voice.

"S…sure.", he stuttered.

"You don't have a problem with homosexuality do you?"

Eragon eyebrows rose at the strange question. "No. I would be a hypocrite if I did. Why? Are you gay?"

Murtagh shook his head. "Bi. You?"

Eragon smiled. "Gay."

"Cool." Murtagh returned the smile. And just like that, the previous awkward tension dissipated, like someone had popped a balloon.

The rest of the night, Eragon and Murtagh began to talk and get to know each other. Eragon found out that Murtagh was a black belt in karate and that he can speak French, Spanish, Latin, Russian and Japanese. Fluently! That he also is a musician and can play guitar, drums, piano and is in a band called Devil's Heart with three of his friends Thorn, Nasuada and Vanir.

He pulled out a photo of them all together with their instruments and showed it to Eragon. Murtagh was in the middle, sensually leaning on the mike with a smirk on his face. A gigantic handsome man with red hair stood next to him, holding a pair of drumsticks with a identical smirk playing across his face. Murtagh said he was Thorn. On the other side of Murtagh stood a pale man with black hair, holding a bass, and a scowl twisting his features. He obviously did not like pictures. That was Vanir. And sitting on the edge of the stage in front of Murtagh, sat a pretty woman with olive toned skin and a full blown smile that showed off white teeth. She was holding a guitar. Murtagh said that was Nasuada.

Murtagh then got Eragon to open up about himself, which Eragon rarely did. Murtagh learned that Eragon could draw and even saw a few of his sketches. He also learned that Eragon could also play guitar and is fashion and arts courses at the local collage.

Over the next few weeks, the brothers fell into a comfortable routine. ,Murtagh would wake up first and do his morning ritual and when as he was getting dressed, Eragon would do his. They days went by smoothly, and a friendship began to grow between the two.

A few months later, Eragon woke up from a dream. A wet dream. Which wasn't that bad. But what scared him was that the dream was about Murtagh. Murtagh kissing him, fucking him everything. And Eragon was as hard as hell.

But this was just a fluke! He couldn't be attracted to his brother.

Could he?

TBC

* * *

So what do you think?

Please review

Thanks to my fabulous BETA, Shadows-Dancing-In-The-Hall, she tweaked the chappie so I've reposted it :D all chappies will be checked my her from now on before I post so woo

She won't be able to send me updated chappie 2 till her finals are over so please be patient :D.

Love shona xoxo


	2. Before class

The next morning was strange for Eragon. He was jittery and nervous and he felt like everyone was whispering about him, like they knew his dark secret.

As Eragon stood in the hallway before school, he was debating on skipping classes today but when he saw his two best friends, Arya and Saphira walking towards him, a sense of relief washed over him like a tidal wave. He felt refreshed as he looked at the smiling faces of his extended family.

His two best friends could not be more opposite. Well in appearance anyway. Saphira, who he had known since their diaper days, was of average height and had curves in all the right places. She had the bluest, brightest eyes, like clear sapphires that sparkled and twinkled in the light. Her hair was of the lightest blonde, and when he first saw her, it had reminded him of a halo. But now that he knew her, Eragon knew that this "halo" was often kept up by horns. Saphira used to live next door to Eragon but she had moved 9 streets away into a bigger house as they grew older. Both of her parents were ex-army soldiers turned teachers. glaedr, her father ,taught P.E, while her mother, Dracona, taught Geography.

Arya was the polar opposite of Saphira. While Saphira was short and curvy, Arya was tall and willowy, like an elf. She had hair like the blackest of nights and emerald green eyes that stared right into your soul. Both of her parents where in the entertainment business. Her mum was an actress and her father was a music and film producer. This meant that they were away most of the time and that's how Arya liked it.

While Saphira was fair and Arya exotic, Eragon was halfway in between them with his light brown/dark blond hair and warm amber/honey colored eyes. He was the same height as Saphira, give or take an inch or two as they grew, and his height suited his slender and slim build.

Eragon and Saphira where in the year below Arya, and they had met her in primary school. Arya was being bullied by some older boys because she didn't see her parents a lot. Saphira had overheard these vicious teasings and went and gave the boys the old one-two, as they say, and the three of them had been inseparable ever since. Thick as thieves really.

Eragon had never felt more grateful that they took art class together. Even though Eragon and Saphira were both in they're second year of college and Arya in her third, they all shared the same art class. Saphira had chosen to do Art and Drama and Arya chose Art and P.E.

"Hey Eragon what's up? You look a little pale.", Saphira inquired immediately upon spotting Eragon, coming to stand next to him where he stood awkwardly against the hallway wall.

Trust Saphira to know something is wrong.

Eragon bit his nails, a nervous habit he had had since he was a kid, and tried to play it off. "Nothing. Just tired."

His nonchalant statement was met with twin stares of sapphires and emeralds. "Eragon!", they chimed in unison.

He groaned and glanced around the small corridor. "Alright, alright! I'll tell you in art! But…it's private."

Immediately, his friends stern expressions melted into ones of concern and they shared a worried glance. Eragon could see that they wanted to say something, but he shook his head signaling that now was not the time. The girls reluctantly nodded and with that they set off for art.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again to Shadows-Dancing-In-The-Hall for Being my fab BETA :D this chapter has been reposted :D

Please review xoxo

forever love

Shona xxx


	3. Talking to friends during class

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own life.**

**As the minutes ticked by and time seemed to drag on, Eragon was debating, back and forth, whether to tell Saphira and Arya the truth or lie through his teeth. But since the girls could see through him easier then glass, he quickly threw out the lying plan. **

**So that only left the truth. **

**Eragon groaned and his head dropped to the desk with a loud **_**SMACK! **_**Eragon didn't have to look up to see that everyone was staring at him and he cringed at bringing attention to himself.**

**The girls sat on either side of him and Eragon could practically feel their impatience and their curiosity rising. **

**"Soooo? Spill Eragon!", Arya demanded. **

**"Ok fine." Eragon took a deep breath and he could feel fear churn in his stomach. "But…please don't hate me!" **

**The girls shared confused expressions. "We could never hate you Era. You're like a brother to us!", Saphira said softly, placing her petite hand on his arm in a comforting gesture.**

**Eragon sighed and took a deep breath. "Ok…well last night I had a wet dream."**

"**Oh my God! It's the end of the world!", Arya replied sarcastically. Eragon glared at her and Arya quickly apologized. **

"**Anyway, the thing is…it was about…Mu…Mur…Murtagh. And I think…ithinkimightlikehim!", Eragon blurted out in a rush. **

**The girls eyes went wide. Eragon felt his fear spike. "**_**Oh god! They are going to think I am a freak! They hate me!", **_**he thought wildly. But before he could say anything, Arya broke the silence.**

**"Well first off Era, you having a wet dream is the funniest thing I have heard this year! Secondly, why were you scared to tell us? We are your best friends!"**

**Eragon felt like he was drowning in relief, they didn't hate him after all! But he was still a little tense due to his situation. "Oh, I don't know Arya. Maybe because Murtagh is my **_**brother**_** and I have just admitted that I **_**fancy**_** him!!!!", Eragon snapped back caustically.**

**"Oh, come on Eragon! You should know me and Arya are more understanding then most people! And I personally think you and Tag together would be really hot together, and you don't have to worry about school thinking you're freaks because nobody knows he's your brother.", Saphira finished triumphantly, her blues eyes sparkling. **

**Eragon opened his mouth to point out all the **_**many**_** flaws in her logic but before he could, the art teacher began class.**

**"Now class, we are going to be starting a new topic today: nude portraits. In other words you are going to be drawing peoples bodies. Off of live models." **

**A murmur passed through class and a few people fidgeted uncomfortably. However, the teacher ignored the reactions of the class and went on with her instructions. "As I was saying class, we are very lucky because I found a young model instead of an old wrinkled which we have used in the past." **

**The class sighed in relief. "Now if you please set up your stations and help me welcome our model. Mr. Murtagh? Will you come out please?"**

**When the teacher had given the instruction to get their equipment out, Eragon, like the rest of the class, rushed to it. However, when **_**that name had been called, Eragon froze and felt the paint brush that he had pulled out of his backpack slip from his grasp. No. It…it couldn't be.**_

_**But low and behold, the changing curtain was pulled aside and Murtagh sauntered out in nothing but a white dressing gown. He walked over to the model podium and shed his gown and casually sat down. **_

_**He now sat there in his full naked glory, a small smirk playing across his full lips. All at once, half of the class (mostly the girls) blushed, swooned, fainted or giggled. The other half (the guys) went into shock or in full denial of sexual preference at the moment.**_

_**Despite the calamity that the class had dissolved into, the teacher acted as if gloriously hot men just sat spread out before her all the time. She calmly instructed Murtagh's pose so he was sitting facing to the side, his weight resting on one arm while the other was casually resting on his bent knee. The remaining leg was fully stretched out.**_

_**It was very casual but oh so very sexy.**_

_**Eragon couldn't tear his eyes from the godly body before him and he had to watch himself lest he began to drool. His eyes roved over every plane and every muscle. **_

_**And boy, did he like what he saw. His brother, his crush.**_

_**Eragon felt like he just wanted to rip his clothes off and pounce of him and ravish or be ravished by him, anything would be great. However, his fantasies were broken as the teacher, Mrs. Monroe began to talk again. **_

_**"Now, Mr. Murtagh has agreed to be our male model for the next few weeks and his friend, Miss Nasuada, has agreed to be our female model. Some of you may know Murtagh or Nasuada and may be uncomfortable seeing them like this." **_

_**Mrs. Monroe looked over her glasses at the class with a glance that was very close to a glare. "But, this equals THIRTY percent of your final mark so to be frank, get over it! Now begin. **_

_**Tbc**_

_****_

_**A:N: so what do you think my fab BETA worked her magic again :D**_

_**All my love **_

_**Shona xoxo **_


	4. After class and questions of clubbing

**Eragon still couldn't believe he had to draw Murtagh in the nude! Most people would think this a blessing but when you're in the middle of class it's far from it. Eragon crossed his legs in hopes of getting rid of or hiding his growing problem but he failed miserably.**

**"Eragon, crossing you legs won't help.", Arya said laughing, her emerald eyes swimming with amusement.**

**"Shut Up! People might hear!", Eragon hissed, eyes darting around making sure no one had over heard, his cheeks flaming. After he had calmed slightly, Eragon turned and studied the outline of Murtagh's legs and he began to draw. Eragon was concentrating so hard on just drawing Murtagh without exploding that he didn't see Murtagh smirk. He didn't know Murtagh could hear and he certainly did not know Murtagh heard the entire conversation of him telling Ayra and Saphira his dark secret.**

**When the class had ended, Murtagh was surround by half of the female population , not to mention four well know gay men asking him on dates. Eragon sighed packing up as fast as he could, trying to ignore the tightness in his chest as well as the tightness in his groin. **

**As Eragon headed to join his friends by the door, a low husky voice called out. **

**"Eragon! Hey wait up a sec I'll come to lunch with you. "**

**"Shit, shit, shit!", Eragon cursed, his heart beginning to race and his face growing pale. **

**"What's up Eragon?",asked Saphira, her head tilted in inquiry. **

**"He has a **_**little**_** problem.", Arya replied with a cheeky grin. **

**Eragon turned to glare at the dark haired girl. "It's a **_**big**_** problem Arya!"**

**Arya raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her pale pink lips. "Really now?"**

**"You want me to prove you different?" He replied with a scowl. **

**"I'm confused!" whined Saphira as she observed the two together.**

**Arya's smirk only grew as she pointed down. Saphira followed her arm with a confused expression. Suddenly, she realized what they meant and she burst out laughing. **

**"Is that because of Tag?", the blonde giggled, her blue eyes swirling with tears as she continued to laugh. **

**"Shhhhhhhh!" Eragon growled at her. "He'll be here soon!"**

**"Who will?" asked Murtagh as he came back into the room dressed in back skinny jeans, new rocks and a plain black muscle top, his ebony hair tussled.**

**"NO ONE!" Eragon replied before Saphira and Arya had time to comprehend the words.**

**"You holding out on me, Babe?", Tag asked with a pout, his grey eyes big, as he wrapped his arm around Eragon.**

**Eragon blushed crimson. "N…no. It's just no…not important.", he squeaked. **

**Saphira and Arya snorted. "Yea, it's just a **_**little**_** problem.", Arya threw over her shoulder with a laugh as they turned to walk to lunch. Saphira giggled. Eragon glared daggers at their retreating backs. **

"**What is she talking about?", Murtagh asked, confusion whirling in his eyes. Eragon flushed deeper and turned away. "No…nothing. She is just being stupid." Eragon could still feel Murtagh's gaze on him but he tried to ignore it.**

**As they continued to walk to lunch, Eragon could not help but feel giddy about the fact that Murtagh had called him babe. He also could not stop the tingles that ran up his spine that were caused by Murtagh's arm that was still draped around him. **

**"Hey, you three fancying going clubbing tonight with me and my friends?", Murtagh asked out of the blue, a grin plastered on his handsome face. **

**"But…it's a school night.", Eragon replied, his brow furrowed. **

**"Aww! Is the baby scared that he'll get in trouble?", mocked Murtagh in a baby voice as he reached up and pinched Eragon's cheek. "You're just too cute!"**

**Eragon blushed and smacked Murtagh's hand away with a glare. "Oh shut up! I'll go!"**

"**Great!" Murtagh smiled, showing his perfect white teeth, and squeezed Eragon's shoulder. Then he turned to the two girls in front of them. "What about you two chicas?"**

**The girls faced each other. "Hmmm…What do you think?", asked Arya.**

**"Why not!", Saphira shrugged with a smile, showing off her dimples. **

"**Alright we'll come!", Arya said to Murtagh.**

**Murtagh's smiled. "Awesome! Now it's a party!" **

**The small group walked into the refectory and sat down at a table talking about the coming night. As the girls chattered on about outfits, especially Eragon's to his embarrassment, Thorn, Nasuada and Vanir, Murtagh's friends, walked into the room and sauntered over to their table. Each pulled out a chair and plopped down. **

**"So? What's happening bout tonight", asked Vanir with an arched eyebrow in his usual deep yet seductive voice. **

**"They're coming!", replied Murtagh with a smile leaning his chair back on two legs. **

**Vanir's own face slowly split into a grin as he too leaned back. "Wicked!" **

**A:N sorry I haven't updated in ages but college is taking it out of me something chronic and I had my birthday on the 16/11 and that week I went for two meals two nights out and two cinema trips(me and my Bf share the same birthday week) so that week was woooooooooooaaaaaahhhhhhhh**

**I Now have a beta so thanks Shadows-Dancing-In-The-Hall your a star. **

**Reply:**** Hey no problem. ****J**** I only tweaked a little and I hope you like it! ****J**** I also would like to thank you for letting me beta! It's an honor! ****J**


	5. clubbing

At lunch the group had coordinated and agreed they would meet at Eragon's house after school and leave from there to the club. After school everyone came over and they hung out for a couple of hours, with the permission of Selena of course. At eight o'clock they started to get ready and at eight forty-five they met in the living room.

Eragon stepped into his living room tugging on the hem of his shirt and cursing under his breath. With a huff he glanced up and instantly felt his mouth go dry. Murtagh stood in the middle of the room dressed in really tight black leather skinnies that made Eragon want to peel them off of him, and starry converse. Around his slim waist hung two white studded belts criss crossing each other and his top was just a netted t-shirt showing off his well toned body.

He had styled his hair to be edgy and sharp with (temporarily) blue highlights that stood out in stark contrast to his ebony locks.

To Eragon he looked like sex personified.

Before the puddle of drool at his feet could grow to monstrous proportions, Saphira cleared her throat in impatience and Eragon tore his eyes off the god in front of him to look at the rest of his friends.

His gaze landed on Nasuada first. She wore a short purple dress that clung just under the curve off her bum, showing off her shapely legs which were wrapped in knee-high matching purple gladiator sandals. Her bust was slightly covered by the v neck in the dress and a silver chocker adorned her slim neck. Her normally wavy hair had been straightened into a cute bob that framed her face perfectly.

Next to her stood Arya, who's outfit was similar but hers was green and showed most of her back and none of her front. Also her shoes were more like high heeled Mary Jane's than Nasuada's exotic foot wear. Her normally straight hair had been styled into a elegant bun, with a ringlets of her midnight tresses framing her pale face.

Beside her stood Saphira. Her dress was almost the same but it was layered with feather like tassels in a inky blue that highlighted the blue of her eyes. On her petite feet were black stiletto heels and her hair was styled in barrelled curls.

Slouched next to her was a bored looking Vanir. He was so lazy he just wore a tight black shirt and black skinny jeans with one purple belt and purple and black vans with his hair straighten and tied back with his fang hair tie. The girls had tried to make him change but in the end his pig-headedness won.

On the end, tall and looming, stood Thorn who wore a blood red shirt to match his hair with an open grey waist coat and grey jeans with his dark red trainers.

Eragon had originally planned to dress like Vanir but the girls where having none of it and they kidnapped him and locked him in his room with them until they were satisfied by his appearance. So, after what seemed like hours of torture, he ended up like Murtagh but with bright red skinny jeans and a netted long sleeved top with a black t-shirt on top and with forest green belts wrapping around his hips. Around his lean neck was a black chocker and his hair was what Murtagh had called "just shagged."

Eragon thought people would know he was gay a mile off with this set up but the girls skillfully ignored his protests and dragged him to the car.

When they arrived at the club at nine-thirty everyone got their first drinks and by half past ten they had each downed at least seven bottles of alcopops and were…tipsy to say the least.

After a while, Eragon abandoned the dance floor and walked over to the bar to rest his aching feet.

Eragon finally reached a stool and slid on to it with a groan.

"What would you like?", the bar tender asked.

"A beer please.", Eragon replied politely. The burly man nodded and soon a bottle was placed in front of him. Eragon nodded his thanks and placed the cool bottle to his lips, downing half of the amber liquid in one gulp. He smacked his lips in satisfaction and turned around and surveyed the dance floor for his friends.

Eragon lifted the bottle to his lips once more but froze as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Eragon glanced to his right and felt his heart began to race as he saw a man leering at him. Suddenly, the man began to approach him and Eragon noticed it was Galbatorix King, a bully from school.

He was a man around Murtagh's year who had a slightly smaller build then Thorn, but bigger in the tummy then Eragon, Murtagh and Vanir put together. Galbatorix was a part of a duo of bullies that thought they ruled the school and sure enough Eragon soon spotted Shurikan at the bar trying to chat up a young lady in a bright pink dress with blonde hair. Eragon would have pitied her but with Galbatorix quickly closing the gap between them, there was no time for pity.

Eragon never had any trouble with the vicious duo at school but it looks like fate was against him tonight.

Galbatorix reached him and leaned on the counter, leering at Eragon, basically eye raping him. Eragon had to suppress his shudder of disgust. "Hey sexy. Names Galbatorix. What's your name and what is a pretty thing like you doing all by yourself?"

Eragon gulped. "E…Eragon and excuse me but I have to get back to the dance floor." Eragon tried to squeeze past him but Galbatorix grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"But you just sat down and I got you a drink." He said with a fake smile and put a drink in front of Eragon. Eragon glanced down and saw something fizzing in the bottom. Suddenly, every class health class that he ever took ran through his mind and Eragon could only think of one thing. "_Date rape drug."_ Fear swarmed over him. _"There is no way in hell am I drinking that!"_

"Tha…nks b…but I…I already h…have one. " Eragon stuttered, holding up his half full bottle. "Why…why don't you ha…have it?"

Suddenly, Eragon saw red hot rage spark in Galbatorix's eyes. "No I got it for you. So you have it.", he said through gritted teeth, a fake smile on his lips as he pushed the glass closer to Eragon.

A thought sparked in Eragon's brain and tumbled from his lips before he could stop it. "Well sorry but I have one and my boyfriend will start looking for me if I don't go back on the dance floor now so I got to go." The second the words fell from his mouth Eragon could have smacked himself. "_Idiot! You don't have a boyfriend!"_

"Well why don't you just chug it down and then you can get back to him sooner.", Galbatorix said, obviously getting impatient.

"Really I…I can't.", Eragon stuttered out, trying to tug his wrist free of the iron grip that held it.

Galbatorix squeezed his wrist tighter cutting of most of the circulation to his hands and yanked Eragon into his chest.

"Listen you little bitch! If you don't drink it willingly I will force it down your throat!" Galbatorix growled. He had had enough of playing these games. All he wanted to do was get the kid to drink the spiked alcohol so he could take him outside and well you can guess the rest but this STUPID kid was just not bending to his will.

"Please…let…let me go." Eragon whimpered, squirming in Galbatorix's grasp.

Meanwhile, Murtagh had just finished dancing with…Stacy? Stephanie? Well her name didn't matter. What did matter was he was on his way to get more alcohol. Murtagh hummed happily at the thought of the sweet nectar. But as he looked towards the bar a sight greeted his grey eyes that made him sober up really quick and make his blood run cold and hot all at the same time.

Galbatorix King was next to Eragon and had him basically glued to his chest. Eragon looked terrified as he struggled in King's grip, fighting to keep a glass away from his lips that King was trying to make him drink. Murtagh's gaze fixed on the glass and he could see something fizzing at the bottom. _"Oh hell no! No way is he forcing himself on Eragon!" _Murtagh began to shove people out of the way as he ran to the bar just in time to hear King issue his last threat.

Murtagh felt rage bubble in his veins like lava. "You do that King then I will shove the bottle in your mouth and punch it down, your got it?!"

Galbatorix whirled and glared in rage at Murtagh for interrupting. "Oh and who the hell are you?!"

Murtagh opened his mouth to respond but Eragon beat him to it. "He is my boyfriend!"

Murtagh did a slight double take before he seemed to catch on. "Yeah I am his boyfriend got it? Now let him go." Murtagh growled the last part, his hands balling into fists at his side.

Galbatorix eyed him for a moment but then scowled at Murtagh, tugging a whimpering Eragon closer to him. "I don't believe you. Now why don't you just run along alright?"

"I don't give a damn if you believe me or not! Let him go!", Murtagh shouted over the thumping music, steeping forward and trying to grab Eragon.

Galbatorix pulled Eragon just out of Murtagh's reach. "No, I don't think I will let him go so quickly. He hasn't finished the drink I brought him."

Murtagh scowled and lunged for the glass instead, taking Galbatorix by surprise when he threw it back in his face. "Well now there's no drink, so let him go."

Galbatorix sputtered in hot anger, throwing Eragon away from him as he started forward, ready to fight Murtagh. Eragon stumbled, but quickly regained his balance and ran behind Murtagh for protection.

Murtagh immediately wrapped his arm around Eragon's shaking waist and turned to go lead him back to the dance floor, out of harms way. Then he intended to come back and teach Galbatorix a lesson.

Meanwhile, Galbatorix had taken one step forward towards them but suddenly a large hand dropped on his right shoulder. He spun to see a very pissed off looking Thorn. "You take one more step and you will be damn sorry.", Thorn growled, tightening his grip until Galbatorix winced.

Galbatorix in all honesty was slightly scared of the red giant and held his hands up in surrender before spinning on his heel and marching off towards the bar to collect Shurikan and get the hell out of the club before Thorn had a chance to get him. Although Shurikan was the same size as Thorn, he knew he wouldn't fight him because Thorn was the football captain and he could kick Shurikan off the team for no reason because the coach was Saphira's dad and he always favoured Saphira's friend's over everyone else.

Once they had reached the dance floor Murtagh turned Eragon in his arms and looked him over. "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Eragon shook his head and looked up at Murtagh. "No, I'm ok. But thank you. Thank you so much."

Murtagh shrugged. "It was no big deal. But did you know he spiked that drink?"

Eragon nodded. "That's why I refused to drink it. I've had enough health classes to know a date rape drug when I see one."

Murtagh smirked. "Well then in that case, well done _boyfriend._", Murtagh said in a seductive voice.

Eragon blushed crimson and glanced away. "Oh shut up! It was the first thing that came into my head!", he said defensively.

"Well I guess it wouldn't be too bad if it was true." Murtagh replied with a smirk before unwrapping his arms from around Eragon's waist and walked off towards Vanir.

"_WHAT!?", was the only thing Eragon could think as he stood there with his jaw on the floor and eyes as wide as plates, looking as if he had been electrocuted. _


	6. The morning After

"_Oh hell! I'm dying!" _was Eragon's first thought as he awoke the next morning.

His head felt as if someone was taking a sledgehammer to it, a new pulse of pain overtaking him with every beat of his heart. His stomach churned and rolled like the waves of the shore, adding to his discomfort.

"_Damn hangovers_!"

How much had he drank last night?! After the whole thing with Murtagh and Galbatorix he had gone back to the bar and the rest of the night passed in a fuzzy blur of drinks and heavy dancing.

But mostly drinks.

Eragon groaned. It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

As Eragon laid in bed, wondering if his was about to explode of his shoulders, the smell of pancakes and coffee wafted into the room. A soft deep humming could be hear form the only other male in the house, Murtagh.

At the glorious smell of coffee, Eragon groaned once more and rolled over slowly. Only to spring out of bed the next instant and sprint to the bathroom which is where Murtagh found him minutes later, praying to the porcelain god.

Eragon dry heaved once more and reached up trying to find the handle to flush again only for Murtagh to beat him to it.

"Come on kid. Upsy daisy.", said the older man as he wrapped his strong arms around Eragon and gently lifted him of the ground.

Murtagh slowly led Eragon to the sink to wash out his mouth and when he was sure the younger male was not going to fall over, he retreated to the kitchen to finish breakfast. Eragon drew in a deep breath and splashed water onto his face and a shiver raced down his spine as the ice water made contact with his skin.

The young man glanced up and was met with his pale and sickly looking reflection. He skin held a pallid tone and his eyes were bloodshot with dark shadows surrounded them. Eragon sighed, straightened up and slowly shuffled into the kitchen.

As he collapsed into a seat at the table, he finally got a good look at his brother and his jaw dropped. Murtagh looked as if he hadn't even had a drink last night, it was like he was stone cold sober! As Eragon watched Murtagh practically dance around the kitchen preparing breakfast, he rubbed his aching temples and silently vowed to never drink again. But, then again, he had made that vow before and look what happened last night.

Murtagh snapped him out of his thoughts by placing a plate of pancake, bacon and scrambled eggs in front of him and next to the plate sat a cup of strong black coffee with 2 sugars just how he liked it. Murtagh then took a seat across from him with a matching plate.

"How you feeling?" Murtagh asked as he brought food to his waiting mouth while Eragon eyed the food suspiciously. His stomach was still a bit queasy but looking at the wondrous food, he couldn't resist and hesitantly took a bite.

"Like a train slammed into me. Why don't you feel like shit?" Eragon replied when he swallowed the delicious food. Murtagh was sure a great cook.

The older brunette shrugged and continued to eat. "Don't know. I have never suffered from hangover before. But with the amount of alcohol you consumed last night are you surprised that you feel the way you do?"

Eragon glared at him and grumbled. Silence covered the kitchen for a time, the only noise was the clacking of silverware.

"How did we get home last night?"

Murtagh looked up at the question and swallowed. "Well I called a taxi but they sent the wrong sized taxi so you had to sit on my lap. Then I carried you to bed and tucked you in. " Murtagh replied smugly

Eragon groaned at the visual. "Oh god I feel like a child!"

"Well you are, aren't you Jailbait?" , Murtagh replied with a smirk.

"Fuck off!", Eragon growled.

Murtagh's smirk widened and he watched the younger male eat for a moment before an idea popped into his head. "By the way,", he began and Eragon looked up with a raised eyebrow. "I heard you in the art class about me."

Eragon's brow furrowed in confusion for a moment before revelation smashed into him and knocked the wind from his lungs. All color drained from his face and he began to gape and stutter.

"I…I…I…I!"

Before Eragon could say anymore, Selena walked in and claimed that the pancakes and coffee was exactly what she needed after a long night shift.

As she padded across the kitchen floor, she glanced at Eragon who had a look of fear and nausea frozen on his visage and was pale as a sheet.

"Are you ok sweetie? You look horrible!", she exclaimed as she observed her youngest son.

"He is just a bit off from last night Mum. Nothing to worry about", was Murtagh quick reply.

"Well it seems this was self inflected, so I have no sympathy for you darling.", Selena stated after a moment. "Now you two had better get going. And Murtagh take the car or there's a chance you will be late."

Eragon felt his heart slam to a stop in his chest and paled even further at the thought of a car journey to college alone with Murtagh.

With no interruptions like mum.

That meant he would have to explain, which would mean he would have to admit to Murtagh that he liked him.

The next few moments were just a blur of fear and terror and before Eragon could comprehend what was happening, they were in the sliver beetle their mum had bought last year and it was rolling away from the house. Fear griped Eragon in a vise and he barely dared to breathe. He looked at Murtagh out of the corner of his eye and saw the older male looked calm as ever.

Eragon gulped and scooted closer to the door, his muscles tense. But as the minutes dragged on, Eragon began to relax slightly.

"_Maybe I imagined it! Maybe he didn't say anything and I was hallucinating!" _But right as that thought passed through his head, Murtagh's husky voice filled the car.

"Eragon, I know you like me."

Eragon stopped breathing and felt his world crash and burn around him. _"Oh God! No! Now he hates me! He's going to call me a freak and say how disgusted he is with me!" _

Eragon spun to face his brother and saw him about to open his mouth but Eragon beat him to it, not wanting to hear the disdainful words he knew were to come.

"Murtagh…..I….I…I'm so…I'm so sorry! Please…please don't…..look I….I know its wrong but….but please….please don't hate me! I…" Eragon's sentence ended abruptly as he choked back a sob. Miserable, he put his head into his hands, curled into himself and sobbed.

However, soon he felt gentle hands pulling his own from his face and Murtagh's rough, warm hand gently pulled his chin up. But Eragon kept his eyes down, waiting for the inevitable punch or slap or words of disgust that were sure to break his heart into a million glass shards. But none of those events happened, instead Murtagh's voice sounded close to his ear, soft and smooth.

"Eragon. Eragon look at me." Slowly, the younger brunette lifted his watery eyes to the warm ones of his brother. Murtagh smiled slightly and used his thumb to wipe an stray tear that flowed down Eragon's cheek.

"Eragon I don't hate you. I could never hate you. The only thing I'm shocked about is that you like me back."

His words washed over Eragon like a cool stream and ricocheted in his head.

"_Back. Murtagh said __**back**__. Does that mean…..does that mean he likes me as well?" ,asked Eragon in his head. _

_But before he could ponder this any further, warm, soft lips covered his own and all thoughts faded away. _

_/_

_So what do you think, sorry it took so long but me and my beta both have hectic lives :D_

_PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!_


	7. Kissing in the Car and checking outfits

Warmth.

That is all Eragon could focus on as the tingling sensation spread from his lips to the rest of his prone body. Nothing else made sense at the moment, for his thoughts whirled faster than a cycling typhoon, totally incoherent.

"_Warm, breathe, Murtagh, Kiss, Brother, Kiss, Murtagh, kiss!" _Finally, a clear thought surfaced.

Murtagh…Murtagh was _**kissing him**_.

All of Eragon's dreams, fantasies, hopes, swam before his eyes and none of them could compare to the real thing, to the feel of Murtagh's lips pressed against his own.

Eragon couldn't…couldn't believe this. After weeks of torture and suffering, his most ardent wish was coming true. Murtagh had said he liked him back and was _**kissing him! **_

Suddenly, the more wild part of Eragon's brain began to yell at him. "_Why in the name of GOD aren't you __**kissing back him back**__?!" _

Just as this thought reverberated through Eragon's head, the heavenly pressure began to decrease and Murtagh began to pull back, obviously thinking he had been wrong in his assumptions.

"_Oh no you don't!" _

As Murtagh tried to pull further back, Eragon lunged forward, crashing their lips together so hard that the sound of clacking teeth could be heard. Murtagh froze for a moment but then quickly recovered and buried his hands in Eragon's hair, pulling the younger male almost flush against his chest.

_Eragon was in heaven, fuck Cloud 9. Murtagh was tantalizing in taste, so much it was almost unbearable. He was sweet but with a musky tang that just screamed Murtagh and the soft caresses of his velvet tongue were melting Eragon in his seat and driving him insane. _

_Murtagh's hands were buried in the hair at the back of his head and Eragon's own were threaded at the base of the older male's skull. The feel of the silken tresses sliding through his fingers, fluid as water, caused Eragon to fully realize that this was real. _

_That he was here and Murtagh was kissing him. _

_Eragon wanted this blissful, perfect moment to last forever and pushed closer to the warm body he was attached to. But alas all good things must come to an end, and the end was the schools first warning bell._

_Murtagh sighed and pressed a final tender kiss to Eragon's swollen lips and reluctantly pulled back. Eragon slowly blinked open his large blue eyes, as if waking from a dream and was met with Murtagh's smiling face. Murtagh's smile grew at Eragon's dazed expression and gently reached up and stroked the younger's supple cheek. _

"_I love you, just in case you didn't notice." _

_Eragon chuckled and blushed. "I love you too, but apparently you already knew that." _

_Murtagh beamed and continued to stare at Eragon who began to squirm. "What? Do I have something on my face?" _

_Murtagh laughed at Eragon's shy question and reached out and captured the boy's chin. "No. You're just…", Murtagh trailed off as his roving eyes clouded over. _

_Eragon's brow furrowed. "Just?" _

_Murtagh blinked and shook his head, locking eyes with Eragon. " Too beautiful." Eragon blushed scarlet and looked away. _

_Murtagh continued. "And as much as I want to stay here and continue to admire your beauty we have to get to class." _

_Eragon pouted. "Do we have to?"_

_Murtagh smiled again, which in its self was something beautiful and nodded. "Yeah we do but I will see you in art yes?" _

_Eragon smiled back. "Definitely." _

_Just then, the second warning bell went off and they exited the car and walked into the college. While they walked, Eragon began to admire Murtagh who had his arms around Eragon shoulders while Eragon's was around his waist. _

_Eragon knew he himself was classed as good looking but he was more of a cute, adorable "you just want to take him home" kind of beauty where as Murtagh was the "breathe taking, awe inspiring, make your heart stop" beauty._

_Nobody really took notice of the two men because nobody knew they were related, they only knew that Murtagh was living at Eragon's house and because they looked nothing like each other nobody thought anything of it. _

_That is, except the small group of people smirking at them as they approached._

_Saphira eye's lit up as she saw the attached Murtagh and Eragon, and she nudged Arya who turned and smirked as she spotted what Saphira noticed. She then drew the attention of the rest of the group who were soon smirking as well. _

_As they walked farther into the college, Eragon looked up and noticed his friends at the end of the reception waiting for them and he took in the sight of the outfits. _

_Saphira wore a long grey tank top dress top with a wide black buckle belt under her voluminous chest, matching grey suede ankle boots, with pure black tights covering her shapely legs. Black bangles clicked on her wrists and her hair was styled in a messy yet stylish half bun, where half her hair was up and the rest down. _

_She looked very daring yet innocent as the same time, and Eragon knew that only Saphira could pull that off. Her make up was grey and sliver, with a hint of black for the eyes that really contrasted sharply with her eyes, bringing the blue out with a pop. And to complete her look, her lips were just coated in clear gloss._

_Next to her stood Arya, who wore dark blue skinny jeans that clung to her shapely legs. Her petite feet and lower legs were encased in tan leather knee high boots and she wore a tan waist coat to match, atop a black singlet. She work only a single tan coloured wristband and no other jewellery. Her make up was natural and her hair pinned back with a crocodile clip. _

_Beside her was Nasuada, who was wearing a black top similar to Saphira but tighter and her shoes were gold gladiator sandals. She wore an abundance of gold chains and bangles that clicked faintly as she moved. Her make up was gold as well, except her lips which were just glossed. Her hair was the same as the night before._

_Next was tall and looming Thorn who looked like he normally did, with loose jeans and a red hooded jumper. And Vanir, who stood on the end looking bored to death, wore pretty much what he wore the night before except this time, his t-shirt was purple._

_But Eragon noticed, despite their differing styles they had one thing in common: huge, smug smirks. _

_As Murtagh and Eragon approached, their friends, in turn, took in their outfits. _

_Murtagh wore a simple outfit which was composed of a midnight blue shirt over black skinny jeans and a studded belt. Upon his feet were a pair of new rocks with blue flames running up the outer side._

_Eragon looked worse for wear in dark purple skinny jeans and a green hoodie with green doc martin's that he had brought in a sale month's ago. _

_Saphira blanched at the horrible assortment of colors but Eragon seemed like he didn't care because the smile on his face lit up the whole grounds. _

_Although the bags under his eyes were still slightly visible, his pearly whites that he flashed and his bright laughing blue eyes pretty much made up for them._

_Murtagh and Eragon arrived at the group right as the bell rang and they promised they would explain everything over dinner. _

_TBC _

_Soooooo what do you think?_

_I know its not much but its really all I could think of right now and I promised my reviewers I would update soon Soooooo, If you could review telling me what you think of the story and what you want to happen next, if your lucky I might just use your idea :D bye _

_Love Shona _


	8. The Evil King and Too many questions

Time had passed in a blur, disjointed and too fast to track. Eragon didn't know how he went from waking up this morning, feeling like he was going to die, to feeling like the happiest man on Earth. Hell in the universe! It was crazy.

"Or maybe I'm crazy and this is all a hallucination," he thought to himself. Eragon really, REALLY, hoped that wasn't the case.

When the class before lunch finally finished, Eragon packed his stuff slowly, lost in his thoughts. By the time he was done, the teen found he was the last person in the room.

"Figures," he sighed. He wasn't surprised, he had been spacey all morning. However, what did surprise him was Murtagh, who was waiting outside for him, calm, cool, and collected as he leaned up against the wall. He seemed so confident as he slouched there, completely ignoring his little fan club of the make up plastered 'Popular' girls and overly effeminate guys.

"Well more effeminate then me at least," Eragon thought to himself. When his older brother noticed him, his mesmerizing eyes lit up and Eragon watched as Murtagh shoved Lacy Miller, Miss Queen Bee herself, off of him as if she were some disgusting disease.

Eragon felt a smugness settle in his chest but before he could even revel in Lacy's completely affronted expression, Murtagh had reached out and pulled him flush against his chest. The younger teen gasped in surprise and opened his mouth to protest but Murtagh quickly caught his mouth in a loving and claiming kiss. Eragon's head spun, his heart stopped, and the world slowed to a crawl. It felt as if lava and ice were spiralling though his veins, simultaneously freezing and setting his heart on fire. Eragon felt as if he were the centre of a super nova.

Eons or mere seconds later, when the kiss finally ended, Eragon's eyes fluttered open, his gaze immediately filled with Murtagh's heart stopping smirk. Confusion begin to filter through Eragon's euphoric high as to why Murtagh was smirking, but a sharp cough froze him in his place. Mouth suddenly dry, Eragon chanced a glance around and caught the multitude of expressions on his peer's faces. Shock, awe, a lot of lust and envy met his gaze and embarrassment curled in his gut.

"Umm..." he began to stutter out but, once again, Murtagh loudly cut him off.

"Lets get to lunch, yeah? I can't let my boyfriend starve, now can I?", he said, putting a heavy emphasis on the word boyfriend. Eragon didn't have to wonder why for long because as they turned, he caught sight of Galbatorix standing not five feet away with a look that practically screamed revenge, eyes shooting lethal daggers at Murtagh. An ugly snarl curled his lips and then suddenly, his eyes flickered to Eragon, and there was such a dark and possessive longing in his eyes that Eragon almost took a step back in abject fear. However, Murtagh quickly wrapped his arm around him, tossing his own challenging glare at the intimidating douche. Galbatorix shot the two them a dark smirk before walking off.

"Don't worry about him," Murtagh murmured against his ear. "I won't let him touch you."

Eragon felt a sense of infallible security wrap around him as Murtagh draped an arm around his waist and led him to lunch. Unfortunately, this security didn't protect him from their friends and their nosy questions.

"So when did this happen?"

"When did you realize your feelings?"

"What made you realize your feelings?"

"How far have you gone?"

"Are you going to tell Selena?"

Eragon blinked at the torrent of questions, his sluggish brain unable to process the rapid fire questions. Thankfully, Murtagh realized this and decided to step in. "This morning, now of your damn business, Date Rape Douche, and don't know yet, but please no more questions."

There was a second of silence then, "Okay pay up bitches, I won fair and square." Saphira was practically bouncing in her chair as she said this, and everyone groaned. Eragon and Murtagh looked around in bewilderment as they watched everyone hand Saphira $10 each. "What the Fuck?", Eragon questioned and Arya begrudgingly slapped the money I'm Saphira's hand. "We had a wager about when you two would finally realise you are perfect for each other and start going out, Saphira said by the end of this week, so she won. God you couldn't have kept it in your pants for two more bloody days could you," Arya answered with a glare.

"Wait...so you knew we liked each other?"

Eragon knew Saphira and Arya he liked Murtagh but how did they know Murtagh liked him...unless Murtagh told them...which he highly doubted.

"Well Murtagh had told them three about him liking you and obviously you told us about you liking him and it just came up in conversation and went from there," Saphira explained as she put her winnings in her new Vivienne Westwood purse.

"How does that just come up in conver...you know what? Nevermind. I don't want to know," Eragon said as he saw Saphira open her mouth to answer. Murtagh snorted and kissed the side of his head. "Smart move."

Eragon sighed and stood up. "You know what, I'm just going to grab some lunch then I'm going to come and eat it with my gorgeous new boyfriend and our friends and just cherish this marvellous day alright?" His friends rolled their eyes but kept silent as he went to get lunch.

After he had grabbed his chicken pasta salad, Eragon headed to the fast food area to snag Murtagh a lamb Burger and curly fries. As he waited in the not surprisingly long line for the fatty stuff of the cafeteria menu, he lost himself in his own little world thinking about how lucky he was. Here he was with the boyfriend of his dreams (literally) and the most understanding friends in the world. Life was good.

Eragon was about to finally understand the phrase "Famous last words." The hard way.

"Hello sexy. Eragon right?" The voice pulled him violently from his thoughts and sent a shiver down his spine. I think you owe me a drink from last night. So why don't you dump your pretend bitch and come play with me? I'll show you a real man." Eragon whipped around and came face to face with Galbatorix King.

"Leave me alone. I don't owe you shit. And he's not a pretend boyfriend."

Galbatorix smirked. "Oh yeah, that staged kiss earlier. That didn't fool me Eragon. And you do owe me but don't worry, I have some ideas how you can repay me." Eragon felt a hand on his arse jerk him forward, making his body push up against King. The smaller boy yelped and struggled against King. "Oooh a fighter. Just how like em."

Eragon glared at him, still struggling. "Get the fuck off me. You'll never touch me. I wont allow it."

Galbatorix pulled him close so his hot breath fanned across his ear, hot and fetid. "Who said anything about you allowing me," he purred. Eragon blanched at the thought of King raping him, heart jolting to a stop. Luckily, however, the cash register called him forward at the moment, distracting King enough so Eragon could throw some money at her and fly back to his friends.

Meanwhile, Murtagh was sitting with their friends, lost in thought. He was thinking about how he would break the news to Selena if him and Eragon did decided to do it. ...Nothing was coming to him. At least nothing that wouldn't end in Selena crying, screaming, and disowning them. Murtagh sighed. Oh the things he did for Eragon.

Speaking of Eragon, a flurry of noise caused him to turn his head just in time to see

Eragon rushing towards them, eyes wide and face as pale as snow.

Concern immediately filled Murtagh and he jumped up as Eragon threw his tray on the table and flew into his arms. "Eragon? Era what's wrong?"

"He's after me. He said he's going to have me even without my permission," Eragon babbled, burying his face in Murtagh's chest. "Wh...what are you talking about Era? Who's after you," Murtagh murmured to his distraught boyfriend, stroking his head and holding him close.

"Galbatorix King!" Eragon sobbed out. "He wants to rape me Tag!" Murtagh froze and felt fury unlike anything he had ever experienced flow through him. Snapping his head up, Murtagh began to search for the dead man but he couldn't spy him nor his henchmen, Shurikan or Durza.

Turning to Thorn and Vanir he ground out, "Find him then call me." His two friends nodded before rushing out, dark promises in their expressions. That taken care of, he gathered Eragon up and told Arya and Saphira they'd in the classroom next to art as it was empty. The girls said they'd pack up their lunch and join them shortly.

Once in the classroom, Murtagh held Eragon as the boy cried, reassuring him that King would never touch him. However, Eragon was inconsolable and continued to sob. Soon, the girls joined them and, after much begging, finally got Eragon to eat. As he was finishing his pasta, Murtagh's phone rang. Fishing it out of his pocket he pressed it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Tag, we found him. Guys toilets, third floor. He's trapped inside," Thorn's baritone informed him. "I'm on my way." Snapping his phone shut, Murtagh quickly went out of the room before Eragon noticed he had left.

**A huge thanks to my Fantastic beta, who did a great job yet again :D**

And a big apology for you readers for such a long wait, life's been a little mad what with two new babies (not mine but my sisters) and college and work and everything but don't worry the next chapter is already in the making :D


	9. Black and Blue

Murtagh walked briskly down to the Third floor Men's Toilets, He saw Vanir standing outside with look of mixed fury and smugness,

"Thorn's in there keeping him pinned, I'm staying out warning people away so make it quick and give him some from me" Vanir sneered as he opened the door

He walked into the toilets to see Thorn straddling Galbatorix who was viciously trying to get him off but failing

"Get the fuck off me you Overgrown Tosser" Galbatorix struggled even more with no leeway given, With Thorn's muscle mass and height Murtagh wondered why he even bothered, no fucker was getting up if they had Thorn on top of them.

"Let him up Thorn, I want to beat the Bastard, but I want him able to fight back." He wanted to be able to really get revenge for Eragon and King getting held down and beaten just didn't cut it.

Thorn turned as Murtagh spoke and slowly raised giving Galbatorix a chance to get up

"What the fuck do you think your doing getting your lap dog to trap me in here" Galbatorix fumed as he addressed Murtagh, If only looks could kill Galbatorix would be twelve feet under let alone six feet

"You're here you little rapist because you threatened my Bro-friend, you threatened my Boyfriend and now I'm going to beat the shit out of you for making him feel scared" He felt a small drop of fear when he almost let slip that Eragon was his brother but dismissed it when Galbatorix's face didn't seem to register his slip

Galbatorix's eyes sparkled " Oh you mean fair Eragon, That little minx doesn't know how sexy he is when he Is vulnerable and trust me you won't be with him every second of the day and I'll make him mine regardless of wither you beat me or not, I want him and I get everything I want sooner or later." Galbatorix's lips turned smug as he talked

"How about never and if you do ever touch him in a way he doesn't want, I'll kill you nice and slow" As soon as he finished speaking he throw that first punch into Galbatorix's nose, a sickly crunching sound vibrated though the air, Staggering back Galbatorix felt his nose, gushes of crimson blood flowed over his fingers, the pain making his eyes water.

Before he had time to collect his thoughts he felt a blow to the stomach, forcing him to bend over, then another to the head, making him fall to the floor, Soon he felt blows and kicks to every part of his body, after a while he couldn't feel any more and he opened his swollen eyes to see Murtagh sneer at him "Tell anyone about this and I make the next one feel worse, and this is for Eragon" He screamed in agony as he felt a foot connect with his privates,

He heard them exiting, he couldn't move though the pain, He thought about what Murtagh had said before, He thought about the slip up he made, Bro-friend, He corrected it after but Bro came out which meant him and his little fairy boyfriend must be more then that, they must be siblings. Galbatorix grinned maliciously, forgetting the pain that he was in, He was glad he didn't make a point on it earlier because revenge is a dish best served cold

Everyone knew they lived together but if people found out they were brothers then they would be scorned for incest, he would bet his left testicle that their friends knew, but he would tell the rest of the school at the right time, hell he could blackmail them, His grin got bigger, He could blackmail little Eragon into his bed and get one over on his brother as well.

…...Back to Eragon POV…...

Eragon wiped the tracks on his face that his tears had left on the hanky that Saphira had given him, He turned around to hug Murtagh but when he turned he was met with nothing but empty air.

"What, Where's Tag he was right next to me" Even as he said this he searched around the room convinced Murtagh was in there somewhere, noticing that it was just him Saphira and Arya he turned to face them again

"His phone rang then he went out without saying a word" replied Arya

"but I'm sure he will be back soon" attested Saphira

Eragon nodded and they waited in silence after about twenty minutes the door swung open to revel Murtagh, Thorn and Vanir

"Where did you go, any why didn't you tell us" Arya stood up and confronted them before Eragon could get a word out

"We went to teach King a lesson" Murtagh replied resuming his place next to Eragon and putting his arms around him

"Ok, and did you teach him a good one, Did you be…." Arya started but was interrupted

"Tag, What the fuck did you do to your knuckles" Eragon screeched and everyone looked at the mess of Blood on Murtagh's hands

"Its not mine, so don't worry I'm not hurt and even if I was its worth it protecting you" He took Eragon's face into his hands and be laid a chaste kiss on his boyfriends lips

"You beat him up good then Tag" Arya smiled "Hope you made sure he couldn't have children too"

"You bet he did Arya, I'd be surprised if his Balls aren't going to be in his body the rest of his life" Thorn laughter boomed as they all watched Eragon and Murtagh embracing and looking like they never wanted to let go.

…...Galbatorix/Shurikan P.O.V…...

After school

He limped to his locker where he saw Shurikan threaten a little freshmen

"Give me it now little squirt and don't say you don't have anything because I saw you pay for your lunch with a twenty and you got at least a ten back so hand it over before you end up with your underpants so far up your…." Shurikan's threat was interrupted by Galbatorix

"Shurikan leave the geek alone, we got bigger fish to fry"

Shurikan whipped around to see a battered and bruised Galbatorix, both of his eyes swollen and black, lips busted in four places, Infact it looked like his entire face was badly swollen, his clothes ripped in many places as he approached his gait was with a limp instead of his usual swagger.

"What the fuck happened to you?" he felt the little freshmen squeeze past him and escape though it didn't matter at the moment as his friend was a tad more important

"Murtagh and Thorn that's what, so protective of their whittle Eragon they thought a beating would get him out my system but Infact its made me want him more"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.

TBC

I am sooooo very sorry about the wait I've had the most hectic time of my life and then finally get this chappie finished and sent it to my beta but no reply so this chappie is most likely crap due to it being unbetad


End file.
